La boda
by Dulce-Airs
Summary: Un día en una boda que podía ser más aburrido que eso o mejor dicho que podía ser más romántico que unir una pareja para toda la vida simple, hacer que te tropieces con cierto chico que haga en tu vida un giro 180
1. Capítulo I La boda

_Hola a todos, en fin, solamente quería aclarar que esta historia va a hacer narrada desde mi punto de vista y lo más probable es que tenga varías faltas de ortografía._

 _Y después de haber dicho esto, espero que les agrade esta historia y me digan que tal les pareció. En fin, vamos con la historia. :3_

 _~ La boda ~_

 **Capítulo I**

* * *

 **La boda.**

* * *

Levantó la vista, mirando encantada la iglesia donde su "primo" tenia planeado llevar acabo su casamiento. Pensar que aquel chiquillo llorón y miedoso que había crecido con ella desde niños se había convertido en un adulto que estaba a punto de casarse con la chica de sus sueños. La novia de su primo y también la futura esposa de este, era una mujer hermosa y bella con rasgos extranjeros y una actitud del infierno. Ella, como mujer, envidiada el tipo de mujer que era ella, al igual que todas las que pudieran si quiera observarla de reojo, ella era una mujer hermosa y extraordinaria en cualquier sentido, aunque también estaba la pequeña diferencia de edades que su primo y su novia compartían.

Les deseaba a ambos sus mayores deseos de felicidad, pues todos sabían por lo que ambos habían pasado para terminar juntos, ambos eran, completamente celosos con el otro y también eran como unos niños que más que por una pelea infantil entre ambos casi siempre estaban a apunto de terminar su relación, vaya par de novios tan poco peculiares.

Se acercó a su primo con paso lento, sintiéndose encantanda por el sonido que sus tacones de aguja de tacón blancos pronuncian al chocar con el mármol de la iglesia. Se sentía como una pequeña novia con ese vestido blanco, corto y con un enorme moño rosa en la parte de atrás. Su peinado estaba hecho de un improvisado moño, al cual se le caían unos que otros mechones cortos acompañados de algunas flores pequeñas como decoración.

Su primo se balanceaba con las puntas de sus zapatos negros, su traje negro de cortaba verde y su pelo peinado hacia atrás. Los rastros del niño que alguna vez había sido se habían esfumado como por arte de magia a acepción de su rebelde cabello castaño y ojos verdes. El era un imán para las chicas, vaya en lo que se había convertido aquel chico llorón y quejumbroso.

—¿Nervioso, primito? —pregunto con cierta burla en su tono de voz, mientras una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro al ver como el negaba con la cabeza rápida y repetidas veces. —¿Enserio?, pues deberías estarlo. Imaginate que ella se arrepienta a media boda y salga corriendo, ¡oh, peor aún! ¡que ella no se presente a la boda! ¿puedes imaginartelo, primito?

Trago en seco, a veces su mejor amiga de la infancia, casi su hermana. Era capaz de ponerlo de las puntas del miedo y los nervios.

—Eres un infierno de persona, Hinamori Amu. —gruñó, sintiendo como los nervios eran reemplazados por el temor de que Uta, su novia, se arrepentirá de pasar el resto de su vida pegado a una persona tan molesta como el. Vaya, Amu había logrado su cometido; ponerle los pelos de punta. —Para que tengas ya, 15 años. Te sigues comportando como cuando éramos unos niños, Amu, te gusta molestarme.

—Es un placer hacerlo, querido. —lanzó un beso, mostrando que sus labios están pintados de rojo, al igual que toda su cara que se encontraba perfectamente maquillada. Debía admitir que su madre maquillaba genial. —Por cierto, tu no eres quien para decirme como comportarme. Has de tener 20 años, pero para Uta y para todos solamente serás un chiquillo llorón y miedoso, al cual es completamente fácil ponerle de los nervios, y eso que solamente Uta te lleva dos años, querido.

—Callate la boca de una vez Amu.—se frotó las cien, sintiendo el estrés invadiendo su cuerpo, combinandose con los nervios y el miedo de la boda. —Y mejor vete a lanzar flores que ya va a empezar la boda y tu madre ya lleva rato llamandote con señas, yo qué tu, ya me voy, florista.

Frunció el ceño e hincho las mejillas, por culpa de su querido primito tenia que ser la niña de las flores y eso no era lo peor. El vestido añiñado que usaba era lo peor del caso.

—Es tu culpa que tenga que ser la niña de las flores y aparte tenga que usar este asco de vestido de niñas pequeñas. —gruñó, sintiendo como la situación se torneaba contraria. Ella quería molestarlo a el, nunca pensó que la situación se fuera a voltear y ella terminará siendo la molestada. —Eres un infierno de amigo, Kukai. Ojalá Uta te termine dejando plantando en la boda, por añiñado.

—No me heches mala sal, Amu. —murmuró por la bajo antes de que una sonrisa se dibujara en sus labios, quitando un poco de estrés. —Te vez bien con ese vestido, te pareces más a Ami con esa vestimenta.

—Muérete, primito. —escupió con odio para después levantar su pie y golpearlo en la plantilla de la rodilla, disfrutando de la cara de dolor que este ponía. —Ahora si, buena suerte en tu boda primito. Me voy, tengo que posicionarme para guiar a la novia al altar con mis flores. Adiós, querido primo y suerte.

Salio corriendo, teniendo cuidado de no romperse algún pie con las enormes zapatillas que traia puestas.

—Hola Uta, ¿cómo te encuentras? —cuestionó mientras se ponía adelante de todas y estiraba sus manos, recibiendo el canasto de flores que le estaban dando.

—¿La verdad?, me hayo que me arranco el cabello. —la miro, sintiéndose de repente nostálgica, ya no podría estar con sus dos mejores amigos haciendo vagancias y jugando juegos sin sentido alguno. Uta, se había maquillando, dejando como única diferencia ante Amu, que se había pintado la boca rosa y había agarrado su pelo en dos coletas altas como cuando eran unos niños.

—Les deseo suerte en su matrimonio a los dos. —sonrió, sintiendo sus ojos humedecer se, al igual que los de Uta. —Y por cierto dejen sus riñas infantiles de una vez, ya se van a casar y van a estar juntos para toda la vida. Par de tortorlos.

—¡Oh, Amu! —la abrazo, dejando a la mayoría sorprendidas. —¡Perdónanos por haberte hecho la niña de las flores y no haber hecho boda doble como teníamos planeado de niñas! ¡y por estar dejándote atrás! ¡oh, cuanto te quiero amiga! ¡y gracias por estar aquí, en nuestro momento más especial!

Ambas estaban apunto de llorar, lo cual no era una buena noticia si no querían salir con el maquillaje todo arruinado.

—Oye, calmate. —la separó de ella. —Seguiremos haciendo travesuras todavía los tres juntos, y sobre esto, no te preocupes. Se las voy a cobrar a sus hijos, así que denme sobrinos pronto.

Ambas se empezaron a reír. Por lo mínimo no habían llorado.

Su hermana pequeña, Ami. Iba al frente de ella, siendo ella las primeras en salir por varios minutos, tirando flores por todo el mármol.

Rosa, rojo, azul, amarillo e incluso verde, eran los colores de los pétalos que caían de manera delicada hacia al suelo, haciendo una pequeña danza en el aire antes de tocar el suelo.

* * *

Uta, literalmente estaba destrozando el ramo de rosas, su hermano se estaba tardando en llegar para que ella pudiera ir al altar, por lo cual las damas de honor ya se estaba empezando a preocupar por no estar avanzando. ¿acaso la novia no se pensaba casar?, porque de ser así, ellas encantadas iban y tomaban su lugar para casarse con ese hombre de ensueño.

—Uta, calmate. De seguro ya está por llegar. —dijo su madre con toda la intención de tranquilizarla, puesto ya se le hacía que el ramo iba a morir antes de que ella lo lanzará.

—Mamá, pero ¿porqué todavía no llega? —empezó a caminar en pequeños círculos alrededor de su eje, mientras esperaba que su hermano llegará lo más pronto posible.

—Relajate Uta, es normal que estés más nerviosa de lo usual, al fin y al cabo es tu boda.

—Pero, mamá.

—¡Ya llegue! —todas las damas de honor se giraron para ver quien había sido el que había dicho eso.

Zapatos negros, relucientes, un traje negro hermoso y una camisa blanca. Un pelo negro alborotado y unos hipnotisantes ojos azules como el fondo del mar, acompañados de una sonrisa ladina, dejando ver unos relucientes y perfectos dientes blancos. ¡Por dios! ¡vaya chico!

Aseguraban que iban a hacer lo imposible por estar con uno de los dos hombres que se encontraban aquí. No podían creer que la rubia, la cual parecía extranjera, estuviera rodeada de dos hombres tan candentes que parecían hechos por los mismos dioses. ¡Que envidia le tenían a la bella rubia!

—Vamos, Uta. No ahí tiempo que perder. —le ofreció su brazo, para sentir como su hermana lo rodeaba con una mano y la melodía de un piano se empezaba a oír. Era momento se que ellos avanzarán al altar.

* * *

Todos estaban preocupados, la novia no había avanzado, ni tampoco las damas de honor ¿y si se había arrepentido?, Kukai odiaba esto, pero tal vez Amu tenia razón y Uta se hubiera arrepentido justo en el momento de empezar la ceremonia.

La melodía empezó a sonar y entonces supo que la boda iba a proseguir, suspiro aliviado al ver como su novia era entregada por su hermano menor. Lo más probable es que el hubiera llegado tarde por su cara agitada.

La boda estaba dando inicio, y ni el hermano de Uta y la amiga de ambos, le estaban prestando atención a esta. Cada uno estaban tan absorto en sus pensamientos que apenas se dieron cuenta cuando el padre dijo;

—Yo los declaró marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia.

Kukai, la tomo de la cintura atrayendola a el, mientras ella rodeaba con sus manos el cuello de este. Como siempre solían hacerlo y se fundieron en un beso lleno de romance y ternura, apartir de ahora, nada o nadie podrían separarlos por el resto de sus vidas.

~ La boda ~


	2. Capítulo II La Fiesta y El tropiezo

**_Advertencias—_** _Limen_ ** _¬\\\¬_**

* * *

 **** _La boda_ ****

 **Capítulo II**

* * *

 **La Fiesta y El tropiezo.**

* * *

Ikuto bufo por séptima vez.

Su hermana y su a hora esposo, no paraban de estar de empalagosos. Había tenido la mala suerte de tener que venirse con los novios y su madre, en la limusina que ellos habían preparado con anterioridad.

Estaba agotado, no hace alrededor de unas horas que había llegado a Japón desde Francia, donde había estado viviendo con su madre y sus abuelos paternos, desde que tenía uso de la razón. Dejando a su hermana mayor viviendo sola en Osaka, con las visitas regulares que su madre le daba. Sin duda alguna, los japoneses enserio que tenían un verano caluroso. Sentía que se estaba derritiendo en aquel traje de gala que su madre le había preparado con anticipación, varias semanas antes de que ella viniera a Japón para estar con su hermana en esos momento que le quedaban de soltería, ayudándole con todo lo posible en la boda.

—Mamá, dile a Ikuto que pare de estar bufando a cada momento. —se quejo Uta mientras daba pequeños saltos en su asiento mientras lo señalaba de manera acusante. —¡Me molesta!

—Hija, es que Ikuto todavía es un niño que no soporta los afectos enfrente de el. —murmuró su madre al mismo tiempo que se giraba a ver a su primer hijo varón.

—¡Pero el creció en Francia! —chilló mientras inchaba sus labios y lo señalaba esperando que su madre lo regañara. —¡Creció en la cuidad del amor! ¡no se porque se queja a cada momento! ¡y aparte ya no es un niño, tiene dieciocho años! ¡dieciocho!

Rodó los ojos antes los berrinches de su hermana para después jalar con fuerza ese ridículo moño rosa que estaba en su cuello, y quitarlo de este.

—Y tu tienes veintidós años y te comportas como una niña Uta. —protesto desinteresado mientras cruzaba sus piernas, ortogandole un toque maduro. —Y si, me estoy quejando porque no me esperaba ver a mi hermana mayor tan cariñosa con su esposo enfrente de mi. Me da una sensación asquerosa por el cuerpo.

Un puchero salio de sus labios mientras se cruzaba de brazos y miraba a su esposo suplicante, el cual simplemente se encongio de hombros y levantó los brazos.

—A mi ni me mires, es tu hermano. No es el mio señorita Hoshina. —sonrió al ver como la cara de su esposa cambiaba.

—Souma, señora Souma. —lo corrigió mientras se acercaba a el de forma cariñosa. —Ya no soy más la señorita Hoshina, apartir de a hora soy la señora Souma.

—¡Oh, es cierto!, perdone señora Souma.

—No se preocupe señor Souma. —acerco más su rostro al de el, estando apunto de besarse, siendo ambos interrumpidos por la molesta falsa toz de Ikuto. —¡Mamá!

—Ikuto, hijo, comportarte. —le riñó a lo que el simplemente suspiró.

Esos tortorlos ya lo tenían hasta la cabeza llena de cursilerias. No espera a mas para llegar al casino donde se iba a festejar el compromiso de ambos.

—Mamá, ¿porqué no me dejaste con Went y Francia? —cuestionó harto de tanta cursilerias. Sus hermanos menores tenían más suerte que el, para que tan sólo tuvieran tres años.

—Por que los mellizos de seguro no soportarían un viaje tan largo. —levantó la mirada, recordando de repente lo que los pequeños le habían mandado a su hermana mayor. —Por cierto, Uta. Esto te lo mandan los gemelos y te felicitan por tu boda.

Rebusco en su bolso, hasta dar a hayar dos cartas hechas a manos por sus hijos menores. Uta las agarro, sintiéndose de repente sentimental al leer lo que ambos les habían puesto respectivamente en cada carta, y una foto de cada uno sonriendo tontamente. Lo bueno de su luna de miel, es que iban a ir a Francia, donde se iba a asegurar de pasar más tiempo con ambos pillos de hermanos que tenía.

* * *

Amu se recostó en la mesa, la cual compartía con su familia, los padres de Kukai y sus hermanos. Según tenia entendido la familia de Uta también compartiria mesa con ellos. Aunque ella desconocía por completo la familia de Uta, a acepción de la madre de ella, con la cual había podido convivir varias semanas. Y eso que eran mejores amigas. Lo único que sabía es que su familia vivía en Francia desde hace ya varios años, y ella vivía sola en Japón desde pequeña, con sus abuelos paternos.

Levantó la cabeza, llamada por la atención repentina de los aplausos y felicitaciones que le daban a los novios. Entonces ya habían llegado. Era hora.

Giro la cabeza, hasta toparse con los ojos burlones de su primo, el muy infierno de su primo se estaba burlando que ella había venido cona misma vestimenta de la boda, se había olvidado por completo de llevar ropa aparte para cambiarse después de la ceremonia.

—Eres un infierno, Kukai. —gruñó por lo bajo al ver como el le guiñaba un ojo.

—Buenas noches familia. —dijo, una vez todos los de la mesa habían posado su atención sobre el. —Espero que perdonen la tardanza, ya saben como es el trágico en Japón.

Río, haciendo que todos lo acompañarán en sus carcajadas de acepción de su esposa, el hermano de su novia y su querída prima.

—Hola a todos. —saludo Uta con una sonrisa en el rostro, se encontraba tan feliz en ese momento que ni la cara amargada de su hermano menor la iba a amargar. —Espero que no haya inconvenientes con que mi hermano menor se una a la mesa, lamentablemente mi madre se tuvo que retirar antes a Francia. Tiene que cuidar de mis hermanos menores, por lo cual, este pequeñín se quedará un poco más de tiempo en Japón. Ikuto, se bueno con todos y comportarte. Amu, te lo encargo. —le guiño ojo, haciendo que su amiga simplemente se reirá, esperando ver un niño de la edad de su hermana pequeña. —Presentate Ikuto.

Lo empujó hacia al frente haciendo que este empezará a renegar por lo bajo, sabía japonés y todo eso. Pero era algo torpe con respecto sobre algunas pronunciaciónes.

—Tsukiyomi Ikuto, vaya sorpresa. —exclamó el hermano mayor de Kukai. —¿Quién diría que te encontraría aquí, pequeño?

Todos se giraron al ver el primer hijo del matrimonio Souma, de los padres de Kukai.

—¿Se conocen? —preguntó Uta, con los ojos abiertos, según tenia entendido su hermano jamás había hablado o conocido japoneses hasta el momento.

—¡Claro, como olvidar al chico que me ayudo en Francia! —sonrió encantando de volver a ver ese joven. —¡Te puedes quedar en mi casa cuanto quieras, no te preocupes que mi esposa y yo estaremos encantados de cuidarte!, después de todo tu nos ayudaste a cuando nuestro hijo estaba apunto de nacer, ¿Verdad, Natalia?

—Claro. —sonrió recordado al joven que los había ayudado en esa pequeña situación. —Puedes venir con nosotros en cualquier momento.

—Gracias, pero tengo planeado quedarme en el departamento de soltera de mi hermana. —mencionó mientras veía al pequeño niño que dormía en los brazos de Natalia. Vaya recuerdo tenia cuando cursaba los quince años, ayudar a una pareja a dar a luz a un niño.

—Bueno, nosotros nos retiramos. —mencionó Kukai mientras agarraba a su novia de la cintura y le sonreía a todos. —Espero verlos en la pista.

—Claro, primito. —murmuró Amu con una sonrisa puesta en su rostro. Se iba a vengar al momento de bailar el vals con su primo. —Nos vemos.

Kukai trago en seco, iba a suceder una tragedia si su amiga se ponía a bailar el vals con el. Pero de igual manera no podía negarse, vaya lio.

Una vez ellos se fueron, todas las vistas fueron dirigidas al francés, el cual no hayan donde sentarse. A lo que Amu, agarró su bolsa de mano y la retiro de la silla que estaba alado de ella y colocó la bolsa en su regaso.

—Aquí ahí un lugar. —dijo señalando con su mano el lugar que se encontraba alado de ella, ya que no pensaba dejar parado al hermano menor de Uta, no después de que ella se lo hubiera encargado.

Ikuto, enseguida dirigió su vista a la chica y vio que tenía un rosa pastel como pelo, el cuando se encontraba agarrado. Y enseguida un recuerda de hace unas horas se vino a su mente.

Sonrió, al mismo tiempo que tomaba asiento alado de ella, la cual no parecía nada interesada en su exista, vaya, al parecer no era tan atractivo como el pensaba que lo era.

A los minutos, les llevaron una bebida, haciendo que todos festejarán por los novios antes de tomarse todo de golpe. Era una tradición en más bodas.

Varios minutos pasaron después de dos y se dio cuenta que la chica parecía completamente aburrida en aquella conversación de adultos, al igual que el. Suspiró al mismo tiempo que bajaba su mano queriendo apoyarla en su pierna, pero en vez de sentir la tela de su pantalón, sintió algo suave, blando y completamente terso. Subió su mano, intentando averiguar que era lo que estaba tocando, hasta que sintió una delgada y pequeña tela, la cual empezó a tallar, intentando averiguar que era. Sus respuestas se aclararon al levantar la vista y ver como la pelirrosa daba un brinco y un jadeo se escapaba de sus labios.

Giro su rostro hasta toparse con la cara sorprendida del francés.

Ikuto retiró su mano, al ver como la pelirrosa lo fulminaba con la mirada y se llevó la mano a sus labios, viendo como la cara de la chica se teñia de rosa.

—Lo siento. —murmuró, viendo como su cara parecía estar apunto de explotar. —"Chica que grita hasta que se callo el viejo" cuando se acaba una boda.

—Callate. —susurró. —Pervertido.

Una carcajada salio de sus labios, llamandoa la atención de los presentes que apenas se daban cuenta que ella y el francés al parecer llevaban rato hablando, y algo le había dado gracia a este por lo cual de había empezado a reír.

—Vaya que eres graciosa, chica. —la miro. —¿Cuántos tienes, dieciséis, diecisiete?

—Quince. Voy a cumplir dieciséis. —gruñó. —Viejo de dieciocho, antes de que me digas como lo se. Se te notan en la cara.

—Amu, ¿porqué no invitas a Tsukiyomi a bailar el vals? —su hija la miro cuestionante a lo que ella suspiró. —Ya empezó el vals.

Asintió cona cabeza, antes de sentir como el francés pervertido la jalaba de un brazo, apenas dándole tiempo que dejar su bolsa en la silla e ir a bailar con el.

—Eres un pervertido, ¿lo sabes? —pregunto mientras lo rodeaba del cuello y sentía los brazos de el en su cintura, mientras se balanceaba al ritmo de la música.

—Lo se, fresita.

—Amu, me llamo Amu, pervertido.

—Querida, pervertido es no decir nada y dejar que la gente siga. —su cara se torno roja, vaya chico, menos mal que la pista estaba repleta de gente bailando por lo cual nadie los podría ver. —Y esto es de pervertidos.

—¿eh? —pregunto antes de ser besada por el, no pudo reaccionar en cuestión de segundos el se había separado de ella y la había jalado al jardín, donde era imposible verlos. —Pero ¿qué has hecho pervertido?

—Esto. —mencionó antes de volver a besarla, donde ella había intentando separarse de el y se había tropezado con sus zapatillas estando apunto de caerse. Donde el a tiempo la levantó e hizo que ella lo rodeara de la cintura con sus piernas, ayudándole el, agarrandola de las piernas, mientras ella rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos, profundizando el beso.

Ambos se sentían atolondrados y en el cielo mismo, al parecer la bebida había tenido alcohol por lo que había sido mala idea que se la hubieran tomado de golpe.

De repente ambos se empezaron a hacercar al árbol y a profundizar el beso con caricias vulgares.

* * *

Todos en la fiesta parecían estar disfrutando de esta, con el alcohol recorriendo por su cuerpo. Al parecer la bebida había contenido puro alcohol, un error de los meseros, puestos no habían encontrado el champán que los novios habían pedido para la boda.

* * *

~ La boda ~

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios:**_

 _ **Zaie Valentina-** Jejejeje... Pues a decir verdad no sé cómo decir lo que pienso sobre tu comentario en palabras pero creo que lo voy a intentar; Tu comentario se me hizo tan KSHDKSHKLHKS... a lo que me refiero es que cuando leí tu comentario una sonrisa se dibujo automáticamente en mi rostro una sonrisa, ya que es la primera vez que alguien me dice que ésta ansiosa por el próximo capitulo... ¡Ni siquiera mis amigas me dicen eso!_

 _ **Ai Tsukiyomi-** Me alegro que se vea interesante n,n y espero que siga siendo interesante n.n -ok, escribo demasiado la palabra "interesante" XD- a lo que me refiero es que es la primerma hisotira la cual escribo así, sin demasiado misterios ni cosas ficticias pero espero que pueda ser y seguir siendo una historia interesante, emocionante entre otras cosas pero en fin, yo no puedo decir eso u.u_

 ** _Gracis por sus reviews Ai Tsukiyomi y Zair Valentina y espero poder seguir contando con su apoyo_**

 ** _¿Qué les pareció el cap. -con sus propias palabras- sean honestas u.u?_**

 ** _Acepto tomatasos y cualquier cosa XD_**


	3. Capítulo III El encuentro parte I

~ La boda ~

 **Capítulo III**

* * *

 **El Encuentro Parte I.**

* * *

Su cabeza dolía al igual que todo su cuerpo y la luz que se filtraba por su balcón no era de gran ayuda, que digamos. Se levantó con todo el cuidado de hacer el menos ruido posible, pero su cama no pensaba igual que ella, pues esta había emitido un enorme chillido cuando ella se levantó de esta, haciendo que el dolor de su cabeza aumentará más.

Vagos recuerdos de la noche anterior vinieron a su mente, la ceremonia de sus amigos de la infancia, la pequeña riña que tuvo con su madre en el carro porque esta había gritado en el final de la boda, la fiesta... En si, esta era la que más vagos recuerdos tenía, haciendo que todo fuera confuso con respecto a esta. Era como ver un montón de imágenes borrosas dentro de su cabeza.

Agarró un pequeño cambio de ropa y todos los utensilios que fueran necesarios para el baño, abrió la puerta, cerrandola atrás de ella con un enorme dolor de cabeza, pues al parecer todo hoy era increíblemente chillón, haciendo su cabeza retumbar cada vez más. Bajo con lentitud y sufrimiento las escaleras, pues esta chillaban más que nunca y en especial al ser de madera.

Una vez en el primer piso, fue directo al baño. El cual por muy rara casualidad en la vida se encontraba cerca de la cocina, haciendo que se preguntará que paso por la cabeza de las personas que hicieron esta casa así.

Una vez con la puerta trabada con el seguro, con su ropa despojada y todo en orden. Se metió bajo la ducha y abrió la llave con fuerza, haciendo sufrir su cabeza ante tal gritó que había soltado la manija al querer soltar el agua.

Gritó con fuerza, al sentir el agua fría impactando contra ella de un solo golpe desde arriba, quedándose ahí unos momentos queriendo saber como había llegado aquí y forzandose a recordar que había pasado en la fiesta, todo era borroso para ella a acepción de unos ojos azules, los cuales no recordaba de quien les pertenecían.

Pasado unos minutos, cerró la llave y estiró la mano, tanteando por todos lados hasta dar a hayar con la tualla, salió de la ducha envuelta en esta y se miró su pálida muñeca la cual tenía un punto negro, casi morado en esta. Lo empezó arrascar, no sabia de que era o porque lo tenia, pero debía asumir que era la picadura de un insecto. Una vez que estaba completamente lista, salió del baño, con un leve dolor de cabeza y cuerpo. Eso era mala señal, lo más probable es que se fuera a enfermar pronto.

Miro a su alrededor, dándose cuenta de la falta de la presencia de su familia en la casa. Avanzó hasta la cocina, queriendo comer algo primero y topandose con un _post-it_ amarillo pegado en la nevera.

 _Amu,_

 _A surgido un asunto importante de suma importancia en las respectivas empresas de nosotros. Papá ha tenido que ir a Tokio para remplazar a un fotógrafo de suma importancia y yo (mamá) he tenido que ir junto con papá ya que mi revista esta pasando por unos problemas en la empresa. Hemos dejado a Ami con una amiga por algunos días._

 _Volveremos pronto._

 _Psdt— Hemos dejado el dinero para que sobrevivas este tiempo en la barra._

Bufo y giro su cabeza hacia la barra, estirando su mano y agarrando un poco de dinero para después salir de la casa, no sin antes tomar en cuenta que pronto anocheceria, al parecer se había levantado demasiado tarde.

* * *

Ikuto sentía que estaba muriendo en vida propia, hacia demasiado calor en Japón y en especial ahí. Había investigado un poco antes de tomar un vuelo a Japón, y según Osaka, Japón. Era un lugar de un clima realmente agradable... ¡Pero para morir de calor! ¡enserio las vacaciones de verano japonesas era tan calurosas!

Se llevo la paleta helada a la boca, saboreando el dulce sabor del coco de esta mientras que con una mano se llevaba el pelo hacia atrás, golpeándose levemente la cabeza con la bolsa de compras que llevaba en esa mano. Hizo una mueca antes de seguir caminando por el vecindario, ya hacia alrededor de cinco veces que había pasado por la misma tienda y todavía no encontraba la forma de llegar al departamento de ex-soltera de su hermana mayor. El odiaba admitirlo, pero era más que claro que se había perdido.

Abrió los ojos y miro dentro de la tienda, viendo a una chica de largo y rizado pelo castaño, comprar diversas cosas para comer, al igual que el. Una pequeña imagen de lo torpe que sería esa persona al cocinar, se formó en su mente haciéndole reír, cuando esta se giro levemente para salir de la tienda, el pudo apreciar unos hermosos ojos ámbar. Los cuales se le hacían conocidos de una parte.

Sin darse cuenta la empezó a seguir, preguntándose de donde había visto esos ojos antes y distrayendose un momento en sus pensamientos divagando entre ellos. Perdiendo la de vista y encontrándose enfrenté de los departamentos, donde había despertado.

Al parecer esa chica sería su salvadora... Solamente esta vez.

* * *

 _~ La boda ~_

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios:**_

 _ **Alumina8210-** _ Jajajajjaja... a decir verdad, es cierto, pero ni me había dado cuenta de ello XD, hasta a hora XD

 _ **Lacie Baskeville-**_ Jejejejeje, Pues... Bueno creo que ya cumplí con mi parte... Espero otro comentario ! XD ok, no, yo no preciosono XD o a lo mejor si?, Kien sabe XD

 _ **Zair Valentina-**_...mmmm... ¡No me mates por arruinar el momento lo suplico soy muy joven para morir! XD ok, no, muy exagerado, pues bueno... creo que arruine el beso ¬¬ ¡Pero os juro que lo recompensare con el prox. cap! -El cual ya tengo listo n.n- Así que espero que sea de vuestro agrado el siguiente y me dejes vivir hasta el prox. XD

 _ **Ai Tsukiyomi-**_ Jejejejej, me alegro que te haya gustado la parte del beso y bueno, creo que ya lo he dicho anteriormente pero por si acaso lo vuelvo a decir, voy a intentar de hacerlos más largos n.n gracias por el consejo

 _ **En fin se que me tarde en subirlo pero espero que me sigan apoyando y sin más que decir me retiro, la lap. se esta que dando sin plia...**_

 _ **¡Byeee!**_

 _ **hasta el prox. cap. n.n**_


	4. Capítulo IV El encuentro Parte II

_~ La boda ~_

 **Capítulo IV**

* * *

 **El Encuentro Parte II**

* * *

Nego con la cabeza repetidas veces, intentando recordar como era que había llegado a leer esa perversa y desquiciada historia de _incento_. No era que tuviera algo encontrá de eso, pero es que simplemente no sabia como era que su escritoria favorita _—conocida por hacer las mayorías de sus historias masoquista y sádicas. —_ , habría tenido la idea de hacer esa historia tan... ¿extravagante?

Qué aunque a pesar de que fuera completamente descabellada y demente, era algo que no podía parar de leer. Era algo adictivo, ya que era algo nuevo y por lo tanto llamaba demasiado su atención. Algún día tomaría el valor de enviarle un mensaje a la escritora de ese _fic_ , preguntándole el porque la mayoría de sus historias eran tan descabelladas y adictivas. Que era imposible dejar de leerlas a pesar de su fuerte y raro contenido.

De vez en cuando levantaba la vista de su celular, para estar segura que no iba a tropezar con nadie al momento de entrar al tren.

—¡Oye, chiquilla! —elevó la mirada al sentir un golpe en su hombro, dejándolo un poco adolorido por este. —¡Levanta la vista de ese _aparatejo_! ¿Acaso no ves que todos traemos prisa por entrar en el tren, y tu solo nos atrásas por caminar tan lento?, y todo por estar pegada a esa cosa endemoniada.

Miro al señor de tercera edad, el cual parecía estar encabritado con ella en ese momento y todo por estar concentrada en otra cosa que no fuera su celular.

Unas enormes ganas de gritarle al señor, se apoderaron de ella. Pero decidió guardar silencio al girarse atrás de la y darse cuenta que el señor tenia razón con lo que estaba diciendo y que ella estaba impidiendo el pase por estar abarcando toda la entrada del tren, elevó la vista. Mirando aquel aparato encima del tren que marcaba encuanto tiempo se iban a cerrar las puertas de este.

El gran número tres en este, le daba la idea de que en menos de unos segundo se iban a cerrar las puertas e iba a tener que esperar otra hora para poder subir al tren que llevaba a su destino, y enserio esa idea no llamaba por completo su atención.

Alzó su teléfono en sus bolsillos del short, elevó sus manos mostrándole a el señor que ya no tenía ninguna distracción en ellos e iba a poder subir a el transporte rápido.

Se hizo del esperar, no iba a avanzar hasta que el número uno adornara el marca tiempo de las puertas. Se inclinó hasta fingir que iba a anudar a un cordón suelto de sus tenis, levantado la vista un par de veces mirando el tiempo que le faltaba para que las puertas se cerrarán.

—Como te haces del rogar, mocosa. —giro su cabeza hasta que la vista del señor quedará puesta en ella y esta sonriera, dándole a entender que no se iba a mover de ahí. —Apurate que traigo prisa, ¿no ves que el número dos adorna el marcador o estas ciega?

—1. —empezó a murmurar, contando cuanto tiempo faltaba para que se pudiera meter al tren. —2... Y.

Antes de siquiera pudiera pronunciar el tres, sintió como su cuerpo era elevado y metido rápidamente a este. Al mismo tiempo que las puertas de cerraban atrás de ellos y veía divertida la cara que el señor estaba haciendo mientras este maldecia sin parar. Eso es para que nunca jamás le vuelva a hablar con ese tono a Hinamori Amu, ojalá haya aprendido su lección o si no volvería a perder el tren.

—Me agrado tu idea de hacerlo enojar, pequeña. —giro su cabeza rápidamente al mismo tiempo que el extraño la depositaba en el suelo. —Pero te falló algo muy insignificante. —Amu elevó una ceja cuestionante. —Llevaste mal la cuenta del tiempo, pequeña.

—No llevé mal la cuenta de nada, entrometido. —Amu lo miro directamente a los ojos, preguntandose mentalmente donde había visto antes ese color de ojos tan azules y profundos, junto con esa cabellera negra. —Disculpa, ¿pero nos hemos visto antes en otra parte?, te me haces ligeramente familiar.

Negó con la cabeza —;No lo creo, que soy nuevo por aquí. Y no creo haber visto jamás a una chica como tu. —la miro, aunque el también se preguntaba ligeramente de donde se le hacía conocida, puesto el no conocía a ninguna chica de lacio cabello negro, pero si había visto a un par de chicas con el mismo color amarillo de sus ojos. —Pero creo que tu conoces _(o tienes como hermanas)_ a un par de chicas que yo conozco, dile a Fresita y a tu hermana de rizado y castaño pelo de mi parte que hola.

Las puertas del tren se abrieron y el le dirigió una pequeña mirada de burla antes de salir de este. Y que varias personas entrarán atrás de el.

Dejándola desconcertada atrás.

—¿Pero que demonios? —chilló, llamando la atención de las demás personas para después regresar a sus sentidos y darse cuenta que no se había bajo en su destino.

Genial, su suerte no podría ser peor ese día.

Primero quema su desayuno, luego se cae de las escaleras, después se quema el pelo planchandolo, y ahora pierde su bajada. Y con perder su parada, no sólo pierde eso, si no que también pierde su reservacion con el estilista para que le arreglará el pelo

¡Que mala suerte tenia el día de hoy!

* * *

 _~ La boda ~_

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios:**_

 _ **Zair Valentina: Jjajaja, Sep, creo que lo mate n.n# (*Corriendo de bajo de la cama, por protección) Me alegro que te haya gustado el cap. anterior n.n"" Y bueno... creo que ya lo remedie o a lo mejor ¿no? ¬_¬, Ba~ Creo que ya lo arremede y creo que va seguir así (?, kien sabe, no lo pienso arruinar ¬_¬, XD Ok no**_

 _ **Lcie Baskeville: Jejejej, bueno, voy a intentar hacerla cómica, aunque creo que no lo estoy logrando (?, No lo sé eso lo dejo a tu criterio n.n, espero que te haya gustado el cap n.n y si tienes alguna idea para hacer algo gracioso, lo intento Ok no XD**_

 _ **Aluminia8210: Jajajajaja, de hecho no me había dado cuenta de esa parte, hasta a hora, no sé pensé que eso le daría un estilo mas Amu (?, creo que mi Loka chara Airs, tuvo algo que ver en eso, aunque no sé porque últimamente no salen, serán imaginaciones mías (?, tengo que dejar ya los dulces XD**_

 _ **Ai Tsukiyomi: Seo...Estoy haciendo todo en mi alcance para que no sé peleen tanto y la cita, sea, no sé, "algo" romántica, pero al mismo tiempo no tan empalagosa, soy una chica 0% romántica o eso creo yo u.u, dime que tal se te ha hecho hasta a hora n.n**_

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios chicas! n.n, Y como he dicho en mi otra historia;**_

 _ **M.R.= MI DIARIO Y MI VIDA M.R.**_

 _ **No he tenido demasiado tiempo libre, y espero que perdonen mi demora u.u**_

 _ **Hasta el prox. Cap!**_

 _ **Bye~**_


	5. Capítulo V El encuentro Parte III

_~ La boda ~_

 **Capítulo V**

* * *

 **El Encuentro Parte III**

* * *

—¡Hermana, Hermana! —gritaba desesperaba Ami, mientras intentaba encontrar a su hermana mayor, entre tanta gente reunida en el parque de diversiones.

No se había dado cuenta que su hermana no estaba atrás de ella, hasta después de varias horas. Pero eso no era lo que alteraba a la pequeña castaña. Si no, el simple hecho de que ya estaba aterdeciendo y no encontraba a su hermana mayor. Al principio quiso creer que todo era una broma de parte de esta para asustarla, pero tiempo después se había dado cuenta que no era así, si no, que al parecer enserio se había extraviado de su mayor.

Se encontraba asustada y desesperada sin saber que hacer, quería llorar a moco tendido y que su hermana la encontrará y se fueran juntas a la casa. Esas emociones eran clásicas en una niña pequeña, tal y como lo era ella.

Una niña que no sabia defenderse sola, ni cuidarse por si misma sin que nadie la estuviera supervisando.

Como odiaba esos momentos donde se daba cuenta que no era más que una niña consentida, acostumbrada a estar rodeaba de personas que la cuidarán.

Empezó a correr, esperando encontrar a su hermana. Aunque claro, no lo iba a lograr. Ya que su pequeña estatura impedía eso.

Cerró los ojos por un breve momento, sintiendo el ardor en estos. No quería llorar, no pensaba darle la razón a sus pensamientos de que sólo era una niña mimada e inútil cuando se trataba de mantener la calma.

Retrocedió un poco, al sentir el gran impacto que su pequeño cuerpo recibió. Contra algo mucho más grande que ella.

—Lo siento. —tartamudeo débilmente, mientras mantenía su vista fija en suelo. Sin darse cuenta que el hombre con el que chocó la miraba con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, y una mirada perversa en sus ojos.

— _No hay de que preocuparse, pequeña._ —la voz del hombres era gruesa, haciendo que la pequeña Ami temblara un poco ante ello. La examinó con la mirada, ese pequeño cuerpo blanco, cubierto por un vestido naranja que le llegaba a las rodillas con decoraciones de flores blancas. El pelo de la pequeña, de color castaño y rizado, agarrado en dos coletas altas al lado de su cara.

Qué presa más deliciosa y dulce había conseguido, ese perverso hombre. Y lo mejor de todo es que estaba en plena inocencia, algo que enserio le complacía a ese hombre.

Ami lo miró, con sus ojos amarillos asustados. Viendo como el se acercaba a ella y la tomaba entre sus brazos, mientras tocaba partes que no debía, en esa inocente criatura. La pequeña simplemente empezó a llorar asustada de todo.

La mayoría de las persona que entraban al parque, veían esa escena y pasaban de largo ignorado eso.

No querían problemas en sus vidas.

—Hermana, ¿donde estas? —sollozo Ami asustada. —Ven a salvarme, hermana.

* * *

Amu se agarró el cabello entre las manos, su hermana no se encontraba en la casa. Llevaba horas buscándola en todas las parte posibles de la casa y no se encontraba en ningún lado.

—¿Donde demonios esta? —exclamó frustrada, ¿en que parte podría estar su pequeña hermana?

Agarró las llaves del mueble de la entrada, solo esperaba que se encontrará en la casa de su amiga. De donde la había recogido hace tres días.

Empezó a correr por las calles mientras giraba su cabeza hacia todos lados, recordando que Liza, la mejor amiga de Ami, había salido de vacaciones. Así que era imposible que su hermana estuviera ahí.

Se detuvo un breve momento para sacar su celular de los pantalones, el cual no paraba de vibrar.

El nombre de su querido primo se hizo presente en la pantalla, haciendo que por un momento se sintiera en paz. Aunque enseguida la duda se plantó en su cabeza, ¿debería contestarle o no?

Suspiró.

En ese momento sus ideas no parecían estar claras y mucho menos desde que no encontraba a su _hermanita_. Lo mejor sería hablar con Kukai, para que el le diga que hacer en ese momento tan estresante para la joven.

—¿Hola, Kukai? —cuestióno después de haber descolgado la llamada. La voz de su amigo no se hizo de esperar a través de la llamada. —Kukai, no la hayo. —sollozo al celular. —No se que hacer, perdí a Ami, ¡y lo peor es que no se en donde!

Sus nervios la delataban, quería en ese momento que Kukai estuvieran con ella para ayudarla a buscar a su hermana y que le dijera que no se preocupara que la iba a ayudar en todo. Pero no se podía permitir ser egoísta, no cuando al fin el era feliz con la mujer que este amaba.

No podía hacer que se preocupara, no cuando estaba en su luna de miel.

La voz de Kukai diciéndole que buscará en todos los lugares donde había estado con Ami ese día, la tranquilizó. Y antes de que este pudiera decir algo más, Amu cortó la llamada.

Ya sabía donde buscar primero; En la panadería.

Al entrar, no pudo evitar chocar su vista con aquel chico de ojos azules y cabello azabache. El mismo que se había encontrado en el transporte, pero pasando de el fue directo con la panadera haber si con ella se encontraba su hermana menor.

Mientras que el chico salia del lugar sin ninguna prisa, ya estaba a punto de oscurecer en unos segundos. Así que lo mejor sería que se apurara a llegar a su destino.

* * *

—¿Qué pasa amor? —pregunto Uta, mientras veía como Kukai cerraba su celular soltando un suspiro de frustración. —¿Le has dicho lo que te mencione a Amu y ella lo tomó mal o algo por el estilo?

Negó con la cabeza repetidas veces. —;No es eso, cariño. —la miro, se veía realmente bella rodeada de su familia, le daba un aspecto más maduro a su esposa. —Es solamente que Amu extravío a Ami y no sabe en donde encontrarla. —mencionó mientras entrelazaba su mano con la de su pareja encima de la mesa. —Así que me fue imposible mencionarle lo que tu me comentaste, aunque claramente me niego rotundamente a que ella este en ese estado. ¡Es imposible! ¡ni siquiera tiene una pareja!, y no me vengas con que Xet es su pareja porque ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto.¿Asi que dime como la pequeña Amu puede estar en ese estado?

—Kukai, amor. —Uta sonrió, su esposo negaba rotundamente lo que ella había _predecido_ después de que había acabo la fiesta. —¿Cuando mis palabras han fallado?, ambos sabemos que Amu todavía es una niña pequeña ante tus ojos, y te niegas a aceptar que ya creció. Tal como un padre sobre protector que se niega ver crecer a su criatura. —río. —Aunque, yo también pienso que me pude haberme equivocado, es imposible que Amu, la pequeña Amu. Nuestra mejor amiga de la infancia y la más pequeña de los tres este...

Se vio interrumpida al ver como su hermano pequeño pedía que lo cargará entre sus brazos, dejando a un pensativo Kukai de lado. Era cierto, las palabras de su esposa jamás habían fallado y menos cuando era una predicción, pero se negaba a creerlo, tal vez su esposa se había equivocado y era para ella la predicción.

—Por cierto, ¿Amu ya hayo a Ami? —cuestióno Uta, mientras veía a su esposo negar con la cabeza repetidas veces. —Pasame mi celular, voy a llamar a Ikuto para que la ayude. Ese inútil no ha de estar haciendo nada en este momento, no le va a hacer mal ayudar a Amu.

Kukai la miro como si le hubiera salido otra cabeza, si la predicción de ella era acertada, quería a Ikuto fuera del alcance de su prima, porque si veía que se acercaba más a ella. El mismo se regresaría a Osaka, Japón. Y lo golpearia hasta agotarse, nadie se pasaría de listo con la que consideraba su hermanita menor.

Y eso implicaba al hermano menor de su esposa.

* * *

Ikuto se arrodilló alado de la pequeña castaña, mientras le tendía un pedazo de pan. La cual lo tomo sin demasiada vacilación y se lo llevo a la boca empezando a morderlo.

—Hey, tranquila pequeña. Te vas a ahogar si sigues comiendo así. —le tocó la cabeza con cariño, viendo como la niña simplemente comía más rápido. Ami sabia que el no era de ahí, puesto sus rasgos extranjeros y el acento de su voz lo delataba, pero confiaba en el después de lo que hizo por ella.

Ikuto sonrió, de algún modo le recordaba a sus hermanos menores. Los cuales siempre le daban la contrataría para encabritarlo, aunque era imposible enojarse con esos pequeños. Ya que los quería demasiado.

Miro al guardia, mientras veía como el negaba con la cabeza repetidas veces. Haciendo que el azabache frunciera el ceño ¿cómo podía ser que nadie había venido a reclamar a la pequeña? ¿acaso la habían dejado sola en el parque de diversiones _apropósito_?, sea quien fuera la persona que había hecho eso, no merecía estar a cargo de una pequeña como la castaña.

Aunque según como tenia entendido, la que en ese momento estaba a cargo de la pequeña, era la hermana mayor de esta.

Ikuto frunció el ceño, al recordar el tipo de situación en la que había encontrado a la castaña.

Ese pervertido hombre la estaba manoseando como si nada en la entrada del parque de diversiones, mientras todo el mundo lo miraba y pasaba de largo, no quériendose meter en esos asuntos. El había ido al parque para comprale unas cosas que sus hermanos le habían encargado de Japón, y vaya escena se topo enfrente de el. ¡Una niña pequeña llorando, mientras le pedía ayuda a su hermana! ¡y aun hombre pervertido tocandola enfrente de todo el mundo!

El, no pudiendo soportar más escena, se acercó al hombre y estrelló su puño contra la cara de este, quitándole a la niña y poniéndola atrás suyo mientras seguía golpeando al pervertido borracho. Hasta que un guardia del parque se acercó a detenerlo y lo llevo con la niña a la sala de descanso, mientras el hombre tirado en el suelo era arrestado y llevado a la fuerza mientras este le gritaba vulgaridades a la pequeña que no hacía nada más que llorar asustada.

El solo recordar eso, hacia que Ikuto quisiera volver a golpearlo.

—Disculpe señor, pero ya son más de las ocho. Ya vamos a cerrar el parque, creo que lo mejor será que le busque un lugar donde dormir a la niña, o esta podría quedarse a dormir aquí, en la caseta de descanso. —Ikuto lo miro con el ceño fruncido, ¿cómo era posible que el guardia de seguridad le pidiera dejar a la niña ahí?¿qué iba a pasar si otro hombre borracho la veía y se quería acercar a ella, sin la posibilidad de que alguien la salvará?

Negó con la cabeza, al mismo tiempo que sacaba su celular del bolsillo de su chamarra y checaba algo en este, viendo que tenía una llamada perdida de su hermana. La cual luego regresaría. Suspiro, lo mejor sería que llevé a la niña al departamento de soltera de su hermana, donde el se está quedando.

La cargo en su hombro, viendo como esta seguía durmiendo sin preocupaciones y salió del lugar, no sin antes darle al guardia una ficha de información sobre donde podían encontrar a la niña si alguien iba a buscarla.

Qué día el de hoy.

* * *

 _~ La boda ~_

* * *

 _Llegar un poco tarde a casa a veces quizás valga la pena ya que estuviste en ese momento con una persona que con poco tiempo a agarrado un espacio en tu corazón… Quizás valga la pena si estuviste con esa persona._

* * *

 _ **Gracias por sus comentarios:**_

 _ **Zair Valentina: Jjajajaj LOL xD, Uta arrunia momento desde el 20015 xD ¡Por cierto Feliz año lectores! n.n Y tal vez Uta hubiera sabido que iba a pasar kien sabe, kien sabe ¬¬ xD, jajaj ¡denada por el consejo! es mas ni si quiera se porque lo puse xD, en fin he actualizadoooo! n.n**_

 _ **Lacie Baskeville: Jjsjajsj, gracias por el cumplido aunque no me considero una excelente persona escribiendo :v pero hago lo mejor que puedo xD, jajajaja ¡Genial otra persona que conoce la cancion! (es que muy pocos la conocen xD) y voy a intentar de hacerlos así gracias por el apoyo n.n**_

 _ **Ai Tsukiyomi: Jasjjajajaa, sep, lo ocupaba hacer xD ¡Ocupaba que alguien arruinara el momentooooo xD! por cierto, que bueno que la encontrantes romantica n.n hice mi mayor esfuerzo en poder escribir algo romantico (Normalmente no lo hago u.u, primera vez escribiendo algo romantico xD) gracias por el alago n.n**_

* * *

 _ **Psdt- Si kieren encontrarme en Wattpad estoy como Airs_Up**_

 _ **¡Y milll gracias por seguir apoyandome con esta historia!**_

 _ **¡Los aprecioooooooo un montoooooo!**_

 _ **n.n**_


	6. Capítulo VI Ami

_~ La boda ~_

 **Capítulo VI.**

* * *

 **Ami**

* * *

Su cuerpo se volvió a arquear, mientras sus manos se mantenían firmes en el asiento del inodoro. Llevaba haciendo esto alrededor de una hora, pero es que simplemente no había podido parar de hacerlo. No después de la sensación de nervios y miedo que recorrían todo su cuerpo, después de enterarse que una niña había sido violada y asesinada en un callejón cerca del parque de diversiones, donde había acudido ayer con su hermana pequeña.

La sola idea de que esa niña fuera su hermana le revolvía todo el estómago de culpa.

Jamás se perdonaría si en realidad la víctima de eso hubiera sido su hermana, nunca se lo perdonaría porque todo seria culpa de ella por no haberla cuidado lo suficiente.

Se limpió la boca con el dorso de la mano, intentando quitar todos los residuos que pudieron haber quedado en su boca y se levantó, haciendo que todo girará por unos momentos a su alrededor.

 _Maldición, no debido de haberse parado de golpe._

Se detuvo enfrente del lavabo, mirando su pálido rostro y grandes ojeras mientras lavaba sus manos. Vaya, al parecer si se veía tan mal como se sentía. Agarró un poco de agua entre sus manos y mojo su cara, dándose valor. Era mejor ir a comprobar si la niña era su hermana.

Solamente esperaba por todos los medios que no lo fuera.

Abrió la puerta y entrecerro los ojos por un momento, sintiendo la luz del sol en estos como si los quemará.

Al parecer el sol ya había salido, algo de lo que no se sorprendía demasiado ya que no había cerrado los ojos ni un solo momento desde ayer, por ese motivo no le sorprendió tanto ver su aspecto cansado a través de él espejo del baño.

—Muévete. —escuchó a alguien gruñir mientras su brazo era jalado con fuerza hacia al frente saliendo por completo del pequeño cubículo del baño, que se encontraba atrás de unos puestos. —No eres la única que quiere utilizarlo.

Fue empujada hacia adelante, desde la espalda. Enserio que esa persona quería usar el baño.

Rodó los ojos fastidiada, a pesar de que estuviera agotada y preocupada por saber donde se encontraba su hermana pequeña. Ella no podía evitar seguir con la misma actitud de siempre.

—Pues deberías ir al baño de tu casa, idiota. —ironizó, al ver como la persona se encerraba en el cubículo con fuerza.

Giró su cabeza hacia la larga fila que tenía a su derecha. _¿Es que acaso la gente no tenía baño en su casa o algo por el estilo?_

Empezó a caminar, sintiéndose de manera curiosa algo débil en cada parte de su cuerpo. Las ganas de cerrar los ojos y dormir aunque sea por un momento era tan tentadora, que tuvo que llenarse la cabeza sobre malas ideas de lo que le había pasado a Ami, por su pequeño descuido.

—¡Flores! ¡llevé sus flores frescas y maravillosas! —arrugó un poco la nariz al sentir el olor dulce que emanaba de las rosas, el cual hacia que le dieran náuseas. —¡Son perfectas para regalar! —miró a la mujer que las vendía, la misma de la que había escuchado sobre lo del callejón.

Llevo una mano a su boca y otra a su nariz, intentado por todos los medios evitar vomitar ahí mismo. Apurando el paso para alejarse lo más rápido posible de ese olor.

* * *

Cuando había llegado al callejón —el cual no quedaba demasiado lejos del puesto de rosas, donde se había encontrado anteriormente. —, no pudo evitar sentir un gran temor por todo su cuerpo, al ver un cuerpo pequeño tapado de arriba a abajo con una gruesa manta azul. Pobre criatura.

–¿Segura que quiere verlo? —asintió con la cabeza ante la pregunta del policía. Aunque la verdad es que ella no quisiera que levantarán la manta por ningún motivo, la sola idea de que fuera su hermana le revolvía el estómago. —Muy bien, pero por favor evite respirar demasiado. El cuerpo produce un olor asqueroso.

Se mordió el labio inferior nerviosa, mirando como él elevaba la manta lo suficiente para ver una maraña de pelo castaño.

 _Oh, no podía ser cierto._

Todo empezó a girar a su alrededor, no. No lo podía creer, se negaba siquiera a hacerlo. No era posible que fuera su hermana pequeña.

—No, no, no, no. —susurro mientras empezaba a agitarse, viendo con atención cada movimiento que hacía el oficial para terminar de quitar la manta. —No, por favor, deténgase. No quiero ver, no quiero. —su voz había salido más como un grito ahogado, impidiendo que el policía pudiera siquiera saber que había dicho.

Sus ojos se empezaron a llenar de lágrimas, haciendo que todo fuera borroso ante su vista.

No debía creer que era su hermana solo porque el pelo de la víctima era castaño, tal vez realmente estaba exagerando las cosas por los nervios, ¿no?

—¿Me puede dar algunos detalles de la víctima? —trago en seco, pidiendo mentalmente que no fuera Ami, que no fuera su hermana pequeña por nada del mundo.

El oficial asintió con la cabeza hacia su dirección, mientras se encontraba concentrado en poder quitar por completo la manta. —;Claro, la criatura tenía el pelo castaño, como usted se podrá dar cuenta. De estatura pequeña, y grandes ojos rojos. —terminó de quitar la manta, mostrando al chico que se encontraba desnudo y con los brazos abiertos alado de su cara. —Pobre niño.

La lastima que tiñó el tono de voz del policía no pasó desapercibida ante ella. Aunque su mente se encontraba más concentrada en la palabra «niño» y al chico desnudo que tenía enfrente de sus ojos.

 _Un niño, era un niño y no una niña. ¡Que suerte tenía de que no fuera Ami!_

Inhaló con fuerza, llenando sus fosas nasales con el podrido olor en descomposición que el cuerpo del niño soltaba a su alrededor en grandes cantidades.

 _Gran error_.

Arqueo su cuerpo con ganas, expulsando todo el contenido que no poseía adentro de su estómago.

—¿Se encuentra bien, señorita? —preguntó el oficial al darse cuenta que llevaba rato hablando con el mismo. Y que ella se encontraba demasiado concentrada vomitando.

—Si. —respondió después de un rato, mientras limpiaba lentamente los posibles residuos que quedaron en su boca. —Me hayo bien.

 _Demasiado bien, a decir verdad._

* * *

–¿Y bien? —la impaciencia de Uta hizo que por accidente el celular de Kukai resbalara de sus manos y empezara a caer, hasta golpear con fuerza contra el suelo. —¿La a hayado ya?

—No tengo ni la más mínima idea. —murmullo mientras se agachaba y recogía su móvil. Soltando un suspiró de alivio al darse cuenta que nada le había pasado a este. —Lo más probable es que no. Ya que si ya la hubiera encontrado se hubiera comunicado enseguida con nosotros para decirnos.

—Cierto. —susurró, antes de sentarse en la banca y tomar entre sus manos su rubia cabellera.

La noche en París era tan bella y deslumbrante, que podía emitir un aura de romance y tranquilidad. Aunque para la joven pareja de japonés era imposible sentirla, no cuando los nervios se los comían vivos. El solo hecho de pensar en la preocupación que recorría en el cuerpo de la que consideraban su hermana menor, les ocasionaba que no lograrán cerrar aunque sea por un momento los ojos.

Hacía al menos un día después de que Amu se había comunicado con ellos para decirles que había perdido a Ami, y desde entonces no habían tenido ni una sola notificación sobre cómo iban las cosas haya.

—Debería llamar a Ikuto. —se apresuró a decir, sacando de manera torpe el celular de su bolso. —Le vendría bien algo de ayuda a Amu, ya sabes como se pone cuando esta preocupada por algo. No descansa hasta poder estar tranquila, en este caso sería; Buscando a Ami, hasta encontrarla.

Empezó a teclear de manera rápida sobre la pantalla del celular, siendo detenida por la mano de su esposo, el cual la miraba con una sonrisa implantada en su rostro, intentando por todos los medios calmar los alterados nervios de su novia.

—Relajate, cariño. —enredó sus manos con las de ella, logrando al fin obtener toda la atención de su esposa sobre sus palabras. —Todo estará bien, te lo prometo. —alzó un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja de la chica. —Y aparte quiero a tu hermano lo más alejado de Amu. —gruñó, siendo traicionado por los celos que se habían apoderado de su sistema. —Y hablo enserio.

La risa escandalosa de la rubia solamente lo hizo enojar más. No era para nada gracioso lo que el había dicho, mucho menos cuando se trataba de Amu y chicos, en la misma oración. Cuando el decía que quería a alguien lejos de la que consideraba su hermana menor, él hablaba enserio sobre eso.

—¡Kukai, no me lo puedo creer! —logró decir aún contagiada por la risa. —¡ _Ichituso_ y _Jamuchita_ son como primos! ¡es más! ¡te puedo asegurar que son considerados parientes! —río con más fuerza al ver el ceño fruncido de su otra mitad, cuando escucho decir los apodos que ella le había dado a ambos. Esta bien, lo aceptaba; Sus apodos eran un asco.

—No lo creo. —bufo. Al parecer su cariño, había olvidado varias cosas.—Sabes a la perfeccion qué la familia de Amu y la mía, no son parientes por ningún motivo. —la interrumpió antes de que ella pudiera decir algo. —;Nuestros padres se hicieron tan amigos durante la primaria, que decidieron que sus hijos iban a hacer igual de amigos que ellos. Lastima que Amu nació varios años después de todos nosotros. Así que en otras palabras, no somos nada. Y eso significa que nadie vería mal nada, si tu "hermano" decidiera coquetearle a mi hermana.

Entre cerró con más fuerza la frente. La sola idea de alguien coqueteandole a ella le desagradaba tanto, que ya estaba matando a esa persona en su mente. ¡Pobre del chico que decidiera enamorarla! ¡terminaría muerto en manos del castaño!

—Que sobre protector eres Kukai. —se burló, sintiendo algo de lastima por Amu. La cual era considerada como la hija menor de la familia Souma, ocasionando también que sea vista como la hermana más chica de todos los hermanos de su espos _o —que eran como unos 7—,y_ también por el mismo mencionado. ¡Ocho chicos que eran capaces de golpear al imbécil que tomará el valor de acercase a Amu! —Ahora si me lo permites, querido. Tengo que llamar a Ikuto, para que ayude a Amu.

En algún momento de la conversación, su esposa había logrado librarse de las manos de Kukai, los cuales habían estado sosteniendo los suyos la mayor parte del tiempo.

—¿Qué? —abrió los ojos. —¿Vas a llamarlo a él para que la ayude? — _Maldición_. Gruñó al ver a la dueña de su corazón asentir varias veces. —No lo harás Uta. Así que detente de una vez.

 _Demasiado tarde._

Antes de que el logrará quitarle el celular de las manos, ella había presionado con gran _euforia_ el botón a llamar.

* * *

Un suspiró brotó de su boca mientras se tiraba encima del enorme sillón negro de la sala, mientras tomaba de entre sus manos su móvil.

Se encontraba cansado, somnoliento y confundido. _—aunque la última cosa era más por la reciente llamada que había recibido de su hermana mayor. —_ La noche anterior no había podido dormir más que por unos minutos, por causa de la pequeña _—de nombre Ami. —_ que a cada momento lo levantaba por el fuerte sonido de su llanto.

 _La gente mentía cuando decía que solo los bebés lloraban por la noche. Al parecer los niños también lo hacían._

Elevó su brazo hasta lograr tapar sus ojos de la molesta luz que se empeñaba a no dejarlo dormir, a pesar de lo cansado que se encontraba.

Había conseguido dormir a Ami después de tanto esfuerzo de su parte, lo cual había sido algo difícil ya que no dejaba de llamar por su hermana a gritos, en cada momento, para luego llamar a una tal Amu. Que él desconocía por completo quien fuera.

El insistente sonido del timbre y golpeteo de la puerta, lo obligaron a levantarse y dirigirse hacia a la entrada con paso lento y torpe.

 _Malditacea quien fuera el que no le permitía descansar._

* * *

Amu literalmente estaba apunto de dar una patada a la puerta que tenía enfrente de ella.

Apartamento #158, quinto piso. Ubicado en los mejores departamentos de la cuidad, los cuales se encontraban cerca de su casa.

 _Demasiado cerca._

Después de haber visto el cadáver del niño, había escuchado por parte del policía que hace poco el encargado del parque de diversiónes le había avisado que habían abonado a una niña ahí y que un joven había decidió hacerse cargo de ella en lo que la persona responsable de la criatura iba a buscarla. El alivio fue casi instantáneo.

 _Por lo mínimo no había caído en malas manos su hermanita._

Cuando fue al parque, el guardia de seguridad de este le había afirmado toda la información que el oficial le _había_ dado a ella, y a cambio le había soltado un poco más sobre lo que habría pasado si aquel joven no hubiera salvado a la niña de las manos de ese pervertido. Después de eso ella le había preguntado sobre cómo era el aspecto físico de la criatura, a lo que él había respondido que era idéntico al de ella, solo que más infantil e al instante le había otorgado la dirección en la que se encontraba la pequeña.

Y ahí estaba ella; esperando que la persona imbécil del otro lado de la puerta le abriera.

* * *

Ikuto abrió la puerta con total lentitud, antes de alejarse un poco al ver como esta se abría de una patada. Mostrando a una joven de rizado y largo cabello castaño, y ojos mieles.

 _La misma chica que había visto en el supermercado la otra vez._

—¡Como te tardas en abrir una _jodida_ puerta, imbécil! —chilló, antes de pararse recta y caminar hacia adentro sin una invitación previa. —Soy Hinamori Amu; hermana mayor de Ami. Y vengo por ella.

 _Hinamori Amu, Hinamori. ¿De donde le sonaba el nombre?_

—¡Hermana! —el gritito agudo detrás de él, le hizo saber que la pequeña se había levantado. —¡Hermana, hermana! ¡Amu!

Vio como la niña se tiraba encima de los brazos de su hermana, completamente alegre. Antes de que la mayor se desmayara en el suelo provocando que la menor cayera en pánico.

Arrugó el ceño.

 _¿Era enserio? ¿desmayarse?_

Suspiró. Adiós a su idea de descansar, ahora tendría que calmar a Ami y cuidar de la hermana mayor de esta.

* * *

 _~ La boda ~_

* * *

 _Se que no tengo perdón por no haber actualizado en todo este tiempo. La verdad es que no me sorprendería si ya nadie lee este fic._

 _Pero la verdad es que sucedieron bastantes cosas en ese período._

 _Y es que ya tenía todos los fics concluidos y guardados en mi memoria. La cual cayó en manos de la que en ese entonces era mi amiga y ya no pude hacer nada para recuperarlos._

 _Y por ese motivo se pueden dar cuenta que la historia está cambiada. —lo voy a hacer también con las demás a su debido tiempo. —. Y bueno, espero que si ahí alguien leyéndola por lo mínimo deje una señal que le agrado. (aunque sea un punto :0)._

 _Pero si no la ahí lo comprendere. Es mi culpa al fin y al cabo._

 **Because I am change my all history's?**

 _(Porqué estoy cambiando todas mis historias?)_

 _—Perdonen por la pregunta en inglés, es que me fue fatal en el examen, ×saque un 2 en el examen. × (logre aprobar la materia con un ocho este mes) y ocupó practicarlo un poco—_

 _Simple, tengo el temor de que mi actual ex-amiga las haya publicado y me notifiquen de plagio. Cuando la historia es mía, en realidad._

 _:(_

 _Yo y mis preocupaciones desde tiempos inexistentes. XD._

 ** _Gracias a Lacie Baskevelli y a Ai Tsukiyomi. Puesto la verdad llevaba tiempo sin darme una vuelta por esta historia y me alegro ver que no estaba tan abandonada. Y espero —si es que todavía continúan leyendo este fic que tarde años en actualizar. —, les haya gustado el Cap. —si es que lo leyeron :3—_**


	7. Capítulo VII

_~ La_ _boda ~_

 **Capítulo** **VII.**

* * *

...

* * *

Volvió a posicionar su mano sobre la frente de la chica, comprobando por segunda vez si no tenía fiebre. Después de que ella se hubiese desmayado y que la menor entrará en pánico, él como único mayor consiente, decidió cuidar de ellas hasta que la mayor de las dos despertara y se pudieran ir.

Retiró su mano lentamente, quitando un par de mechones del camino en la acción. Antes de que un suspiro saliera de su boca.

 _No, no_ _tenía_ _fiebre._

—¿Mi hermana esta bien? —preguntó Ami una vez lo vio salir del cuarto y recibir como respuesta una simple afirmación de cabeza. —¿Sigue dormida? ¿a que horas vamos a comer? ¿qué horas son? ¿voy a comer? ¿sabes? ¡ _Ami_ tiene hambre, mucha, mucha hambre! ¡dale de comer a Ami!

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó mientras arrastraba las palabras de forma lenta y la tomaba entre sus brazos.

—¡Si! —chillo mientras elevaba sus brazos y era depositada sobre una silla. —¡Ami quiere comer!

—Okay, okay. —murmullo mientras abría el congelador y sacaba un par de cosas de ahí. —En unos momentos más va estar lista la comida. —presiono un par de botones del microondas antes de girarse y tomar entre sus manos varios helados. —Mientras tanto come esto.

—¡Helados! —gritó eufórica antes de tener la mayoría entre sus manos. —¡Helados, helados!

Ikuto se recargo contra la pared a sus espaldas, mientras se llevaba una cucharada de nieve sabor a vainilla hacia su boca. Por suerte había logrado que la menor no hubiera visto el pequeño frasco, que contenía su segundo sabor favorito luego del chocolate -raramente ese día no tenía ganas de sentir el empalagoso y dulce sabor de aquella sustancia chocolatosa-.

El constante pitido proveniente del microondas, lo detuvo de seguir con su degustación. Para después con algo de cansancio evidente acercarse a este, al mismo tiempo que depositaba lo restante de aquella sustancia cremosa adentro del bote de basura.

Tomo dos platos y tres vasos, mientras hacia malabares para llevar los trastes y los cinco _topers_ redondos a la mesa, aunque claramente todo el pequeño trayecto de ahí para haya fue realmente un gran desafío, y en especial porque no apartaba la vista del suelo por temor a tropezarse con algo.

—¡Comida! —gritó emocionada Ami, una vez que el mayor dejo todo en perfecto orden sobre la mesa. —Pero... —vacilo un poco, atrayendo la atención del francés. Quien observo como se hallaba repleta de helado, desde la cabeza hasta su vestimenta. —¿Porqué hay tres vasos?

 _Silenció._

* * *

Amu se llevó una mano a su frente, al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se iban abriendo de manera lenta y tardada, hasta al fin mostrar por completo sus ojos dorados. Los cuales empezaron a moverse por todos lados inspeccionando el lugar en el que se hallaba, aunque a decir verdad era algo difícil poder distinguir las cosas que la rodeaban por la oscuridad en la que estaba sumida la habitación.

Una mesita de noche, un espejo de cuerpo completo en la esquina de la habitación y dos _pufs_ en medio de esta. Eran las únicas cosas que se encontraban ahí, eso sin contar la enorme cama en la que se hallaba y el gigante ventanal que se encontraba a un lado de ella.

Cerró los ojos por un momento, intentando averiguar porque ese lugar se le hacía tan conocido y el porque estaba ella ahí. Lo único que pudo resolver de eso fue que se encontraba en la casa/departamento de soltera de Uta.

Se levantó de la mullida cama y camino hacia la puerta para acto seguido abrirla y entrecerrar los ojos con fuerza.

 _Maldición. ¿A quién_ _se_ _le_ _ocurría_ _en_ _su_ _sano juicio, encender_ _todas_ _las_ _luces_ _y_ _dejar_ _a_ _obscura_ s _—completamente—_ _un_ _sólo_ _lugar?_

—¡Y luego, y luego. Amu saltó desde arriba de las escaleras y cayó de puro trasero! —escuchó la voz de su hermana. —¡Y todo porque pensó que tenía poderes al igual que en el anime!

—¿Enserio?

Amu fruncio todo su rostro al darse cuenta que la voz de hace un momento no le era para nada familiar. _Oh, y_ _eso_ _no_ _era_ _lo_ _peor._ Lo que mas horror le producía es que Ami estuviera comentando todas las tonterías que a cometido desde a partir de los 10 años, hasta actualidad.

—¡Si! —Amu apresuro el paso, intentando llegar con su hermana antes de que esta seguirá hablando. —¡Oh! ¿Y sabes? ¡Eso lo hizo recientemente! —la mayor abrió sus ojos a mas no poder. —Mi hermana tiene 15, pero en un mes más, cuando sea Agosto. Va a cumplir 16 y va a entrar a segundo grado de preparatoria. Y...

—¡Enana, será mejor que te calles ahora! —exclamó una vez llego al comedor, salvándose de que ella siguiera avergonzando la. —¿Qué te he dicho sobre estar contando mis cosas?

—Nada. —mencionó la menor con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras se encogía de hombros y se lleva una cucharada de comida a la boca.

—¿Nada? —cuestionó Amu arrastrando cada una de sus palabras. —¿No he dicho, mencionado, regañado e incluso amenazado con que no anduviera divulgando mis cosas?

—No. —respondió la menor, reprimiendo una sonrisa.

—¿Segura?

—Sip.

— _¡Chingao'_ _Ami!_ —gritó Amu en español, logrando sacar una risa de su hermana. — _¡Siempre estoy_ _diciéndote_ _que_ _no_ _andes_ _haciendo_ _eso! ¡Ah! ¡Pero jamás_ _me_ _escuchas! ¡Me lleva_ _la_ _put...!_

 _—_ ¿Hablas español? —preguntó Ikuto al ver como ella dejaba inconclusa la oración al verlo. —... Pero más importante que eso. ¿Acaso no eran groserías lo que estabas diciendo?

 _Si._

—No. —respondió rápidamente mientras volvía su vista a Ami. _La_ _sonrisa_ _le_ _delataba._

* * *

—Te digo que no quiero a tu hermano cerca de Amu. —gruño mientras se sentaba en la cama y veía a su esposa enfrente del tocador quitándose el maquillaje. —Y te prohíbo que le llames.

—Kukai, cariño. —se estremeció ante el tono cantador de esta. —Tu no eres nadie para impedirme algo, y menos cuando implica a Ikuto.

—¡Pero Amu...!

—Amu ya creció, Kukai. —lo fulminó con la mirada a través del espejo. —Cuando regresemos de la luna de miel, ella ya tendrá dieciséis años. No la puedes seguir tratando como una niña por siempre. —lo vio apuntó de volver a protestar. —Aparte de que no tienes el mas mínimo derecho de sobre protegerla, como si ella fuera algo de tu familia.

— _¡Me llevá_ _la_ _santa_ _papaya_ _de_ _mi_ _fufa_ _madre!_ —exclamó en su idioma natal, provocando que Uta le tirara encima la rizadora de pelo, al no comprender que había dicho. —¡Uta!

—¡Kukai! —exclamó con burla, alargando el nombre de este. Al mismo tiempo que terminaba de enviar los mensajes y aventaba su celular hacía a un lado de la habitación. —¿Qué te parecé si empezamos con la diversión, cariño?

* * *

 **¡Ikuto!**

 **Soy** **yo. Tu** **hermosisima** **hermana** **mayor** **Uta ~. Bueno, quería** **decirte** **que** **si** **te** **llegas** **a** **encontrar** **con** **esta** **chica (Dejaré** **su** **foto** **en** **la** **parte** **final** **del** **mensaje. (^o^)/ . —en realidad** **son** **dos** **fotos (・・** **;) —) ¡La ayudes, por** **favor** **hermanito!**

 **Su** **nombre** **es** **Amu, actualmente** **tiene 15 años. —Así** **que** **no** **te** **enamores** **de** **ella, chico (*_*), aunque** **a** **mi** **no** **me** **molestaría** **si** **eso** **llegara** **a** **pasar . — Tiene** **una** **hermana** **menor** **llamada** **Ami, de 7 años.** **Y a ambas** **ya** **las** **conoces, de** **mi** **boda.**

 **En** **fin. Solamente** **ayudalas** **en** **cualquier** **cosa ¡Por** **favor!**

 **PSDT — ¡Que** **lindos** **son** **nuestros** **hermanos** **menores (*_*) !**

 **PSDT 02 —¡Realmente** **me** **estoy** **divirtiendo** **con** **mi** **esposo! ＼** **(^o^)／**

 **[Adjunto** **de** **archivo 1]**

 **[Adjunto** **de** **archivo 2]**

 **[Adjunto** **de** **archivo 3]**

 **[Adjunto** **de** **archivo 4]**

* * *

Volvió a posicionar su teléfono celular sobre la gran mesa de madera redonda en la que se hallaba comiendo/desayunando en esos momentos, en compañía de las dos castañas.

Si su vista no le fallaba, la chica de la que le había enviado fotos su hermana era justamente la que se encontraba enfrente de él, peleando con la pequeña Ami.

—Entonces, ¿eres de procedencia latina? —observó con gracia como los palillos se resbalaban de sus dedos, y abría sus ojos de manera exagerada. —Ya que al parecer lo dominas demasiado bien.

—No, no. ¿Cómo llegaste a la conclusión de que soy Mexicana? —mencionó mientras volvía a recoger los palillos. —Soy 100% japonesa. Si no, no dominaría también bien el japonés.

— _¡Pero hablas_ _mejor el español, que_ _el_ _japones, hermana!_ —exclamó la menor con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

— _¡Callate, Ami!_ —gruñó la mayor antes de darle un zape.

Suspiró. Ese gestó era tan mexicano, y eso sin contar que la pronunciación de ambas era excelente al hablarlo, no como en su japonés, el cual sonaba realmente torpe.

—Yo jamás dije que fueras de México. —revolvió con sus palillos el arroz. —Si no, que eras de origen latino.

La escuchó maldecir por lo bajó. Si, él también habla español.

* * *

 _~ La boda ~_

* * *

¡ _Hola! ¿No sienten emoción? ¡Ya estamos en el capítulo 07!_

 _Si, lo siento por tardar meses sin actualizar, pero la es verdad es que no sabia como continuarla... Pero al fin lo hice y debo decir que estoy realmente satisfecha._

 _Una pequeña información; Dentro de poco sabremos que paso en la fiesta y descubriremos porque Kukai no quiere a Ikuto cerca de Amu, y también sabremos que fue lo que presintió Uta. ¡ Falta poco para eso!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 ** _Gracias por sus comentarios;_**

 ** _Milu Montoya y Niza._**

 _La verdad no esperaba que alguien comentará, pero realmente lo hicieron y me siento que estalló de felicidad ❤._

 _Lo siento si es algo confusa la historia, pero poco a poco iré aclarando todo. Y estaré actualizando dentro de poco_.

 **¿Como han iniciado el ciclo escolar?**

 _Yo estoy algo cansada por tantos trabajos, proyectos, tareas y exámenes. (Los inicio la próxima semana)_


	8. Chapter VIII Síntomas

_~ La_ _boda ~_

* * *

 **Capítulo** **VIII.**

 **Síntomas.**

* * *

Se recostó en la cama de su habitación después de haberle deseado buenas noches a Ami.

Desde un hace par semanas, dos exactamente. Que no había vuelto a ver a Ikuto, aunque debes en cuando se mandan mensajes el uno al otro. Aquel extraño que se encontraba anteriormente resultó ser el hermano menor de Uta, y también al parecer había pasado la mayor parte de la fiesta con él.

 _Y_ _eso_ _la_ _inquietaba._

Los recuerdos de la fiesta se estaban volviendo más claros, pero era algo complicado entenderlos. Poco a poco su mente empezaba a idear lo que paso aquél día. Y eso realmente le volvía loca, ya que si su imaginación estaba en lo correcto eso significaba que el y ella lo habían hecho (lo cual explicaría por que el día después de la fiesta le dolía horrores el cuerpo), y también aquello significaría que ella...

—Oh por Kami-sama. —susurro con los ojos abiertos. —No puede ser.

Se levantó de manera rápida y fue corriendo al baño. Desechando —mejor dicho olvidando— aquel ridículo pensamiento que había tenido anteriormente.

* * *

Eran alrededor de las dos de la tarde, del día siguiente. Sus padres habían llegado temprano a la casa después de haber regresado de sus ocupaciones en Tokyo. Por lo cual ella estaba libre para hacer lo que quisiera y eso lo significaba una cosa.

 _Reunirse_ _con_ _su "novio"._

Aunque él no era el tipo que exactamente podía clasificar como una pareja, pero era realmente agradable pasar el rato con él.

—¡Hey, Amu! —llevo su vista hacia arriba, encontrándolo arriba de unos juegos infantiles. —¡Que bueno que decidiste reunirte conmigo!

—Si. Lo que sea. —rodó los ojos fastidiada, odiaba estar en el parque en la tarde y en especial cuando el sol estaba hasta en lo alto del cielo. —¿Para qué me llamaste aquí?

—Para tener una cita ya sabes. —soltó una carcajada, al ver la manera graciosa en la que sus cejas se movían. —Y aparte que me siento realmente ofendido, porque no me llamaste ni una sola vez desde que iniciamos vacaciones. ¿Y sabes que es lo peor? —negó un par de veces con la cabeza. —¡Lo peor es que pasado mañana iniciamos clases!

Abrió sus ojos a más no poder.

 _Era_ _cierto. Se_ _le_ _habían_ _pasado_ _volando_ _las vacaciones._

—Pero no es para que pongas esa cara de muerta, Amu. —gruño con molestia al sentir el brazo de él rodeándola. —¡Deberías estar feliz hoy!

—¿Porqué es fin de semana? ¿O tal vez se trate de tu presencia? —inquirió con claro sarcasmo en cada una de sus palabras. —Porqué te voy a decir que nada de eso me alegra el día.

—¿Enserio no te has dado cuenta? —elevó una ceja hacia su dirección, en una clara señal de que no tenia idea de que hablaba. A lo que soltó él un suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza y repetía su nombre. —Amu, querida Amu. ¡Hoy es primero de Agosto!

—¿Y? —soltó con molestia. ¿Solamente se habían reunido porque era el primer día de Agosto?

—¡Feliz cumpleaños número dieciséis, amor mío! —tuvo el serio impulso de querer aventarlo lejos de ella, para que dejara de abrazarla. Pero hizo fuerza de todo su autocontrol para no hacerlo. —¡Hoy es tu cumpleaños, novia mía!

 _Alto. ¿Hoy era_ _su_ _cumpleaños?_

Obligó a su cerebro a trabajar, hasta finalmente obtener la respuesta que buscaba.

 _¡Hoy era_ _su_ _cumpleaños! ¡Y lo_ _había_ _olvidado_ _por_ _completo, si_ _no_ _fuera_ _porque_ _Xet_ _se_ _lo_ _recordó!_

—Hoy es mi cumpleaños. —susurro con la voz rota, antes de romper en llanto. Llamando la atención de todos los que de encontraban ahí. —¡Hoy es mi cumpleaños!

 _¿Porqué_ _estaba_ _llorando? ¡No había_ _ni_ _un_ _solo_ _motivo_ _para_ _llorar!_

Estuvo consciente de que él la había soltado y se había alejado de ella de manera realmente considerable, mientras la gente no paraba de verlos y susurrar entre ellos. También tenía mas que claro que Xet le pedía que se calmara a gritos, lo que solo provocaba que llorara mas fuerte, hasta llegar a hipar.

 _¿Porqué_ _le_ _estaba_ _gritando, solamente_ _porque_ _estaba_ _llorando?_

«No, recuerda que Xet no sabe como reaccionar cuando alguien llora»

Sintió unos brazos rodeándola desde atrás, a lo que no dudó a girarse y regresar el abrazo, escondiendo su cara en el hueco del hombro y el cuello de la persona. Lo escuchó intercambiar un par de palabras con Xet, de manera agresiva y bruta. Incluso puede jurar que él agarre a ella se hizo mas fuerte, en algún momento él la había alzado entre sus brazos y en parte del camino —después de que paró de llorar. — se había quedado completamente dormida en los brazos de aquel desconocido.

* * *

Tal vez era cierto lo que sus pensamientos le habían estado diciendo últimamente, o a lo mejor no lo fueran. Pero por si acaso le había sacado una pequeña cantidad de sangre y le había pedido al hospital que averiguarán el estado de ella.

No es como si el hubiera tomado una jeringa y cometido una locura. No, claro que no había hecho eso. Si no, que la había llevado al hospital al momento en la que esta se había quedado inconsciente.

 _Todo_ _porque_ _su_ _hermana_ _mayor_ _insistía_ _de_ _manera_ _constante_ _que_ _presentía_ _algo "malo" en_ _la_ _menor. Aunque_ _jamas_ _mencionó_ _de que hablaba_ _exactamente._

Una vez habían salido del hospital (ella todavía dormida en sus brazos), se había encaminado al departamento de soltera de Uta, su hermana. Y la había recostado en la habitación que él ocupaba por ese momento.

 _Pronto_ _tendría_ _que_ _partir_ _de_ _regresó_ _a_ _Francia, París._

La observó dormir de manera pacífica. Antes de que su cerebro viajara hasta hoy en la tarde, en el parque. Justo cuando ella mencionó que era su cumpleaños.

Tomó su celular y empezó a redactar un mensaje, pidiéndole un favor a su hermana con respectó a cierta castaña.

* * *

—¡Kukia! ¡Para. Alto! —jadeo antes de retorcerse por todo el espacio de la cama. —¡Deja de hacerme cosquillas!

Una enorme carcajada salio de ella, antes de darle un puñetazo a su esposo para ser capaz de incorporarse en la cama.

En esas tres semanas de su luna de miel lo único que habían estado haciendo era divertirse como niños de primaria. Si, bien, se preguntaran ¿y la acción? Era esa; amarse mutuamente con sinceridad pura, ya que ellos pensaban que no era necesario el "sexo" para demostrar su amor, o para divertirse.

—¡Uta. Rayos! ¡Me ha dolido! —gruñó mientras sobaba parte de su cara. —¡Vas a ver cuando volvamos de cenar con tu familia! —las risas constantes de su esposa se detuvieron al mismo tiempo que su expresión se volvía sería, mientras mantenía fija su vista en la nada. —¿Cariño?

Acercó una mano a ella, pasándola un par de veces por sus ojos antes de que esta se abrazara a él con fuerza. Un sollozó salió de ella.

—¡Kukai! —gritó con la voz quebrada. —¡Amu si esta en ese estado! ¡Si lo esta! —un chillido desgarrador salió de ella. —¡Tengo que impedir que Ikuto regresé! ¡No puede volver. No ahora, ambos sufrirían mucho!

—Cariño. ¿Éstas segura que no somos nosotros? —susurro de manera tranquila, acariciando la cabeza de su todo. —Ya sabés. Tu y yo siempre quisimos un hijo después de que aquello pasó. —sus ojos se humedecieron recordando aquel trágico suceso. —Aquél que jamas hubiera ocurrido si no hubiera reaccionando mal y te hubiera dejado sola en el departamento.

—No. No somos nosotros, Kukai. Lo sabés, no puede tener hijos. No después de eso. —se separó de él, un poco mas calmada mientras llevaba las manos a su abdomen. —Pero Amu. ¡Oh ella e Ikuto pasaran por mucho!

Kukai negó de manera consecutiva mientras se levantaba de la cama y se encerraba en el baño, diciendo maldiciones por lo bajo.

—Solamente espero que no pasen lo mismo que ambos. —susurro a la nada mientras tomaba su celular y checaba el mensaje de su hermano menor. Respondiéndole de manera inmediata, y brindándole toda la información que ella poseía.

* * *

~ La Boda ~

* * *

 _¡Ya tenemos una pista de que esta pasando! :3_

 _Perdonen por el atrasó, pero es que me hallaba preocupada por los parciales. Ya saben como es la preparatoria Perooooo... Logre pasar, algunas con 8/9 y otras seis cerrado. ¡Pero pase (? !_

 _Gracias por tu comentario: Milu Montoya. Jajaja, si perdón. Es que me había quedado sin ideas de como continuarla, pero estoy dispuesta a terminar la historia antes de año nuevo(? Y gracias por el apoyo a mis estudios. Creó que por el momento ya pase el primer parcial :3_


	9. Extra 85

_~ La boda ~_

 ** _[ . 5]_**

* * *

Hizo un gestó de desilusión al ver el resultado final del pastel.

 _Se_ _veía_ _realmente_ _horrendo_ _y_ _asqueroso._

Había pasado toda la mañana poniendo de todo su esfuerzo en aquella bola de masa color vomito. Para que al final lo único que lograra fuera crear un intento de homúnculo.

—¡Por toda Francia! —exclamó molesto. —Jamás, ¡nunca en mi vida había sido malo en la cocina, mucho menos para las cosas dulces! —llevó sus manos hacía su cabello, moviéndolo hacia todos lados y llenándolo de masa en el procesó. —Si tan solo pudiera hacer otro... —calló y llevó su mirada emocionado hacia el reloj digital que ya hacia en lo alto. —No, no, no. ¡No puede ser! ¡Son las dos menos veinte!*

Gimió indignado al darse cuenta que no tenia tiempo para hacer otro, y mucho menos lo iba a tener para volver a comprar todos los ingredientes.

Revolvió su cabello frustrado. Antes de ir en busca de su teléfono, y contestar la llamada, con la esperanza que fuera su hermana.

—¿Hola? —preguntó extrañado, escuchando con atención la voz del doctor que lo había atendido el día pasado para los análisis de la menor. —¿Qué me ha mandando el resultado por correo? —arrugo la frente al escuchar las felicitaciones por parte de este. —¿También es mío? —calló una exclamación entre sus labios. —Si, se que me pidió una muestra de sangre mía, pero jamas pensé que, bueno ella estuviera así. —escucho al doctor mencionarle otras cosas más antes de que le colgará. Tiro su teléfono a un lado. —¡No puedo ser. No puede ser!

* * *

Suspiró, mientras presionaba una vez por todas el timbre y esperaba ser abierto por los padres de Amu. La primera en salir fue su madre, la cual lo invitó a pasar y le pregunto acerca del estado de Amu. Sacó su celular de manera inmediata y abrió el correo del hospital, mostrándoselo a esta y pidiéndole una y mil disculpas más, y explicándole como se pudo haber dado esa situación.

—... Por lo que no me puedo quedar mas tiempo aquí, mañana estaré de vuelta en Francia —mencionó, antes de recibir una cachetada por parte de esta. —Ocupo seguir estudiando, señora. Y esperó que no le comente nada a su hija, yo lo haré. Y cuide de ella por este tiempo.

—¿Cómo me puedes decir esto como si nada? —exclamo la mujer con la voz ronca, causada por diversas emociones; enojo, sorpresa y tristeza. —¡Es mi hija!

—Y yo lo sé, señora. —murmullo realmente arrepentido. —Pero le prometo que me haré cargo, se lo juro.

—¡Y claro que lo harás, si no yo misma iré a hacerte sufrir! —grito, antes de levantarse y abrir la puerta. —Hay un buen restaurante para personas con la misma condición que ella, solamente evita que coma comida chatarra y se estrese. —le escribió la dirección en una hoja de papel y se la entregó. A lo que él se apuro por agarrarla. — Ahora, largo de mi casa.

Salió del lugar con la cabeza hacía abajo, y empezó a reflexionar que iba hacer a partir de ahora. Primero debía ir rápido la departamento y tirar todo lo que había hecho con anteoridad. Después la llevaría a ese restaurante que la señora Hinamori le había dicho que la llevara.

* * *

~ La boda ~

* * *

* _En Francia, por ejemplo, aquí nos preguntan la hora y decimos 8:40, pero en Francia si hace falta veinte minutos -o menos- suelen decir 9 menos veinte. El "menos veinte" hace referencia a la cantidad de minutos que faltan para que sea la siguiente hora. En estos momentos agradezco a mis clases de francés :'(_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _¡Hola, feliz halloween! ¡Hoy es un especial de dos por uno. Por lo que estaré subiendo el otro dentro de poco!_


	10. Capítulo IX Feliz cumpleaños atrasado

_~La boda ~_

 **Capítulo IX.**

* * *

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado!**

* * *

Llevó su mirada hacia arriba, observando con un deje de confusión los niños que jugaban con algo, que parecían ser pollos pintados en lo alto del techo. Picó un par de veces con un cubierto aquella sustancia asquerosa que ya hacia sobre su plato, antes de hacer una mueca e ignorarlo.

—¿Feliz cumpleaños atrasado? —preguntó Ikuto, mientras mostraba una tímida sonrisa en sus labios. —Se que no es lo suficiente especial este lugar para festejarte tus dieciséis, pero incluso esto es mejor que nada.

—¿Enserio? —inquirió, elevando sus brazos al máximo, dándole a entender que era mejor nada que esto. —Por que yo no lo veo de la misma manera. ¿Porqué quién en su sano juicio, lleva a una adolescente a este tipo de restaurante? —miró con atención la enorme barriga que llevaba una joven de su edad, trabajadora de ahí. —Exacto, ninguna.

Se vio impedida de seguir hablando al ver, con molestia, como él se atrevía a meterle una enorme cucharada de verduras a la boca.

—¿Una orden de pollo frito, una bebida frutal, una coca-cola, sopa de pollo, sopa de verduras, una ensalada y una hamburguesa doble? —cuestiono la chica de enorme panza, sosteniendo a lo alto la bandeja de comida, antes de ir la dejando en la mesa de ellos al recibir un asentimiento de parte del chico.

—La coca y hamburguesa para mí. Lo demás es para la chica. —llevó su mirada hacia él, cuestionandose el porqué le había pedido tanta comida. Pero no pudo reprimirle nada al observar como él no quitaba su vista de encima de la chica. —Oh, también me gustaría pedir tres ordenes de lasaña y una jarra grande de agua.

La chica hizo una pequeña inclinación con su cabeza y se retiró, dejándolos solos otra vez.

—¿Y? —contó mentalmente la cantidad de platos que tenía para ella. —¿Por qué motivo tengo que comerme estos cuatro platos, más la comida que compramos hace rato de verduras asadas? —estiró su mano lo suficiente para tomar la gaseosa de su acompañante, recibiendo una mirada furiosa de parte de él—¿Qué? No me veas así, solamente le voy a dar un sorbo a tu bebida.

—No, no. Para eso tu tienes tu bebida frutal. —prosteto quitándoselo. —Esto es mío, y lo tuyo es eso —señalo la enorme cantidad de platos que la rodeaban mas el agua de sabor. —Y creó que deberías apurarte a comer esto, ya que se va a enfriar y dentro de poco te traerán una jarra de agua y lasaña.

—¿Qué? —abrió sus ojos sorprendida, antes de negar un par de veces con la cabeza. —No, no, no. Esta bien, tengo hambre, y mucha. Pero no me voy a poder comer todo, estoy segura que si lo hago lo regresare.

Tuve que retener el impulso de reírse de la mueca de asco que él hizo. —;No creo que eso sea una opción, es tu festejo de cumpleaños. Aprovecha para comer todo, hoy pago yo al fin y al cabo. —fruncio el ceño con envidia, al ver como el hermano menor de Uta le daba un enorme mordisco a su hamburguesa, para luego tomar de su refresco. —Pero eso sí, pedir comida chatarra no esta a discusión, no es bueno que una chica saludable como tu ingiera este tipo de comida grasosa. De quién sabe que tipo de carne ¡incluso podría estar comiendo carne de perro en este momento, en vez de vaca!

Rodó los ojos fastidiada.

— _¡Por favor, esto_ _es_ _Japón!_ —exclamó en su idioma natal. _—¡Aquí_ _te_ _preguntan_ _que_ _tipo_ _de_ _carne_ _quieres, y_ _es_ _mas_ _que_ _obvio_ _que_ _eso_ _que_ _te_ _estas_ _comiendo_ _viene_ _de_ _la_ _vaca!_ —agarró su bebida de frutas y le dio un trago. _—Aparte, en_ _un_ _restaurante "familiar" como_ _este_ _no_ _venden_ _mas_ _que_ _pollo_ _y_ _carne_ _de_ _vaca._

—Si lo se, chica. —murmullo con molestia su acompañante, sorprendiéndola un poco al darse cuenta que había entendiendo todo lo que ella había dicho. — _Pero eso_ _no_ _te_ _da_ _a_ _derecho_ _a_ _hablarme_ _como se te plasca._

 _—¿Hablas español? —_ parpadeo un par de veces sorprendida. Él tendría una pronunciación perfecta, si no fuera por ese claro acento francés al momento de hablar, aunque lo mismo le pasaba con el japones. — _¿Qué_ _cosas_ _estoy_ _diciendo? ¡Eres francés, así_ _que es imposible_ _que_ _entiendas_ _que_ _estoy_ _diciendo!_

—No es imposible, chica. —mencionó en japonés, antes de tomar una gran bocada de aire y volver a hablar en otro idioma. — _Es muy_ _fácil aprender, ingles, español, portugués, italiano, francés_ _y_ _otros_ _idioma_ _que_ _no_ _recuerdo. Ya_ _que_ _nuestra_ _escritura_ _y_ _varia_ _de_ _nuestra_ _pronunciación_ _es_ _parecida. Eso_ _sin_ _contar_ _que_ _el_ _francés_ _y_ _el_ _español_ _son_ _lenguas_ _del_ _romance, por_ _lo_ _que_ _llega_ _hacer_ _menos_ _complicado_ _aprenderlo_ _por_ _nuestras_ _claras_ _igualdades_ _en_ _respeto_ _al_ _idioma._ —puso los ojos en blanco. — _Yo aprendí_ _español_ _en_ _menos_ _de_ _un_ _año, gracias_ _a_ _que_ _en_ _mi_ _escuela_ _me_ _lo_ _enseñaban_ _desde_ _la_ _primaria. Mi_ _único_ _problema_ _fue_ _el_ _japonés, ya_ _que_ _mi_ _madre_ _me_ _lo_ _empezó_ _a_ _enseñar_ _cuando_ _estaba_ _por_ _acabar_ _la_ _secundaria. Aunque_ _me_ _cuesta_ _mucho_ _trabajó_ _la_ _escritura, la_ _pronunciación_ _es_ _realmente_ _fácil._

—Entonces, —jugueteó un poco con su servilleta, en una muestra de nervios. Mientras volvía hablar japonés —tu, bueno. ¿Sabías lo que dije aquella vez, cuando reprimi a mi hermana por estarte contando mis cosas privadas? —mordió su labio inferior nerviosa, al observar el asentimiento del chico. — _Oh, no_ _puede_ _ser_ _cierto._

* * *

Caminaron un poco más antes de llegar a su casa. El cielo estaba completamente oscuro, por causa de que la noche había caído hace mucho y ellos apenas iban llegando hacia su casa.

Tomó entre sus manos el cuello de la chamarra ajena a ella, llevándola hasta cubrir su boca y olerla un poco.

 _Amaba_ _ese_ _olor_ _tan_ _varonil._

Eran alrededor de las tres/cuatro de la mañana, provocando que el aire frío empezará, por lo cual Ikuto se había quitado su chamarra y se la había dado a ella en un claro acto de caballerosidad.

—Entonces... —mencionó en busca de un tema de conversación mientras detenía su andar en la entrada de su casa. Girándose hacia el mayor. —Muchas gracias por haberme traído a mi casa, y en especial a estas horas de la madrugada. —llevó sus manos hacia el cierre de la chamarra, dispuesta a bajarlo para quitárselo y regresarlo a él. —Oh, y gracias por esto.

—No, no. Guardarlo, la próxima vez que nos veamos me lo regresaras. —confundida detuvo su acción.

—Pero es posible que no nos volvamos a ver, mañana al mediodía partes de regreso a Francia.

Lo vio negar con la cabeza un par de veces antes de que la abrazara con fuerza. —; Regresaré, te lo prometo y te ayudare en todo, te lo juró. —la alejo a una distancia prudente. La suficiente para que pudieran verse de frente a los ojos. —Lo siento tanto, Amu. Pero por favor cuidate mucho. —cerró sus ojos al sentir los labios de él en su frente dejando un pequeño beso. —Nos volveremos a ver. —un deje de confusión adornó su mirada al ver como Ikuto ponía su mano mano de manera delicada en el abdomen de ella. — _Et_ _aussi_ _prendre_ _soin de mes enfants. Je promets que je reviendrai._

—¿Esta es una costumbre francesas o qué? —preguntó una vez él se alejó varios pasos de ella. —Por que dejame decirte que es realmente extraña.

—Puede decirse que sí, es una costumbre. —susurró el chico mientras una risilla salía de él. Antes de que este hiciera una inclinación. —Buenas noches, señora.

Giró su cabeza lo suficiente, para poder mirar su madre con la mitad de cuerpo asomándose por la puerta.

—Mamá...

—Buenas noches, Ikuto. —murmulló su madre con un leve tono serio, como si le estuviera reprimiendo algo. —Espero que tenga un tranquilo regreso.

—Eso esperó. —mencionó antes de acercarse a ella y pegar su boca a su oreja. —Amu, cuando tengas tiempo checa el mensaje que te voy a enviar en estos momentos y evita alterarte.

Abrió la boca la intención de preguntarle de a que se refería pero se vio impedida de hacerlo al ver como su madre le pedía que ingresara a la casa y descansara un poco ya que en cuánto saliera el sol tendría que ir a su primer día de clases.

— _Adiós, chico._

* * *

Se dejo caer a su cama y cerró los ojos, recordando la agradable tarde que había pasado con el chico. Desde ir a comer, jugar en un parque de diversiones infantiles, ir a cenar y por ultimo tener una agradable plática en unos columpios, cerca de su casa. Sobre unas anécdotas de la vida ambos.

 _Había_ _sido_ _un_ _día_ _perfecto, omitiendo_ _sus_ _continuas_ _nauseas._

* * *

 _~ La boda ~_

* * *

 _Y también cuidense ustedes hijos mios. Les prometo que volveré.* = **Eso es lo que dice Ikuto en francés.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **¡Ya sabemos lo que tiene Amu!** O al menos he dejado una pisa muy clara sobre ello(?_

 _¡Feliz halloween! Y el especial de dos partes ya ha acabado. Haría uno de día de muertos, pero la verdad no lo acabaría a tiempo, o a lo mejor si(?_

 _Gracias por tu comentario;_ Milu Montoya, esperó a haber resuelto algunas de tus dudas, pero no te preocupes. Dentro de poco sabrás todo lo que pasa con los personajes, muchas gracias tmb por los buenos deseos. Y me alegro mucho que te siga gustando esta historia, aunque tardó tiempo en actualizar (*hago cara torpe*)

¡Eso es todo por hoy! ¡Hasta pronto!


End file.
